If $a + 8b + 3c = 9$ and $8x + 3y = 5$, what is $-a + 32x - 3c - 8b + 12y$ ?
$= -a - 8b - 3c + 32x + 12y$ $= (-1) \cdot (a + 8b + 3c) + (4) \cdot (8x + 3y)$ $= (-1) \cdot (9) + (4) \cdot (5)$ $= -9 + 20$ $= 11$